One Crazy Date
by Hawaiian Poshi
Summary: This is a funny fic mainly concerning my favorite couple, Mara and Luke. There is also MiraxCorran and IellaWedge. And last but not least JainaJag double dating HanLeia. Insanity rules and please read and review puppy eyes
1. The Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters so don't sue me. I'm not making money from this even I wanted to.

The Jade Shadow landed on the Mon Calamari space dock. The landing platform lowered and Mara Jade came out of the ship carrying little Ben in her arms. Mirax Horn and Iella Antilles were waiting, and they almost blacked out when they didn't see Luke beside Mara. At last the shock wore off.

Mirax said, "Hi Mara, where's Luke?"

"Oh, so that's why you fainted, well we were all in the Shadow when he "felt" he had to be in another place so he just took his X-Wing and flew off."

Iella then noticed that Mara was kinda sad. So she asked, "And you just let him fly off? That's not like you."

"Well, I really miss him and with the Yuuzhan Vong invading the galaxy we haven't spent much time together lately, but whatever, he can go get lost for all I care, he would save me the effort of killing him when he gets back."

Mirax noticing Mara was really mad tried to calm her down, "Okay Mara just remember you have left him a lot of times too."

Mara putting on her innocent face replied, "Me? Never, well except when I had to work for Karrde or when the three of us went and had our little adventures, or when I got tired of his stupid jedi academy or …. Ok, ok I get your point it's not his fault entirely."

Iella said, "Well I haven't seen Wedge in a long time."

Mirax smiled devilishly, "Hey I have an idea let's kidnap, I mean take our husbands out on a date."

Mara started jumping up and down in excitement, "Ohmygosh like in a triple date, that will be soooooo fun, Ohmygosh, like…" Mara had forgotten Ben was in her arms, and after all the jumping and shrieking he just had to cry, so Mara had to become her normal, farm boy-loving, ex-assassin, Ben's mother self again, and started rocking Ben in her arms.

*************************************************************

Meanwhile at the Solo headquarters

"But I don't wanna"

"Jaina, your dad and I don't know this what's-his-name Fel so you have to have invite him over to dinner."

"But mommy, your cooking sucks besides I don't wanna double date with you and dad, I think I'll just grab my X-Wing and fly away."

Suddenly, author appears out of nowhere. "Sorry Jaina I just disappeared your X-Wing and you will have to go to dinner. Not because I give a damn about your parents knowing your boyfriend, but I just wanna see you suffer by making you double-date with your parents. I also want to see you try to commit suicide when you see them making out like teenagers."

"Eeeeeeeew, bad mental image, and you can't make me go I'll, I'll fight you."

"No need, I'm the author I do what I want, sorry folks, back to the story."

"You see Jaina you will have to go thanks to the author, and we're going somewhere romantic since I haven't dated your dad for a while."

Jaina pouts and tries not to think what her parents might do somewhere "romantic".

Auhor's Note: I know no one reads the authors note but any way RxR please, this is my first story so be kind.

Jaina: So that's why you're being cruel to the characters.

Author: Shut up or else.

Jaina: eep


	2. The Plan

Later that day

Luke's X-Wing lands on Mon Cal. Mara goes to greet him.

"Hi, farm boy."

"Oh hi honey, sorry for taking off like that, turns out the "disturbance in the Force" was just daddy's spirit trying to prevent us from spending time alone in hyperspace."

"Well, you are here now." Mara started to kiss Luke softly, their kiss started to slowly, passionately, and grossly deepen. Suddenly Mirax, Corran, Iella and Wedge appeared out of nowhere. 

Mirax interrupted, "Have you told him yet?"

Mara looking very very innocent said, "Was about to."

"Yeah right, how can you do that if your tongue is stuck in his mouth?"

Luke stared at them curiously and sent a message to Mara *Tell me what? Are you pregnant again?* Mara looking annoyed replied through the Force *Nothing like that, we are going on a triple date with Corran, Mirax, Iella, and Wedge whether you want to or not* Luke noticing that everyone was getting annoyed because they didn't know what they were thinking began to talk, "Well, no need to get aggressive, anyways I do want to go."

"Oh ok then I don't have to kill you." 

" Where's Ben anyways? I want to say hi."

"Oh I left him at the nursery, lets go"

And they walked away hand in hand being horribly stared at by the four people they had just completely ignored.

A smile started to take shape in Wedge's mouth. "So, I think we could make this date a little more interesting, and get revenge at the same time."

Iella grinned slyly "What have you got in mind?"

"Corran, you can have a lot of influence in other people's minds right?"

"Right, but now you are starting to scare me, what do you think Mirax?"

Mirax, that now was grinning widely replied, "Well, I think we shouldn't go too hard on them, I mean, sure, they ignored us but they really missed each other, I think you should just Force-suggest them to jump into the Pit of Carkoon or kill each other."

Wedge just looked at the building Mara and Luke had just entered. "What I have in mind is a little bit less harsh but more fun for us altogether." 

*************************************************************

Back at the Solo heaquarters

Leia went to the Millenium Falcon to find Han, since she hadn't told him about the date "Oh honey, where are you?" Said Leia in a sing-song voice.

"Right here." yelled Han from the exact same spot where Han and Leia had shared their first kiss. Leia entered, oh the memories she thought. She approached Han and looked deeply into his eyes before standing on her toes to kiss him. After three minutes of exploring each others mouths they broke apart. 

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh not much, only that we are going out on a date."

"That'll be great it's been a long time since we went out alone."

"Oh we're not going alone, Jag and Jaina will be there too I mean the only thing we know about what's-his-face is that he is the son of that idiot Baron Fel."

"Oh, ok do you think Jaina will mind if I kill him? I just feel like shooting something."

"Well what do you say we meet him first maybe he isn't that bad and besides after Zekk I'm surprised Jaina is going out with someone we don't want to break her heart by killing his boyfriend, or do we?"

Authors Note: Im not getting reviews L . Anyways Ill keep writing for myself I think.


	3. The Place

The next day at the cafeteria

"So, you guys already know what you're going to wear", asked Luke as he sat down on the table next Mirax and Corran.

"But we don't even know where we're going", said Mara, sitting right next to Luke carrying Ben in her arms.

"Well, you know that little charming Alderaanian restaurant?" Asked Mirax

"Yeah that's a nice place and the food is great" ,said Corran trying to be and look innocent a trait Valin had certainly not inherited from his father.

*Mara they're up to something*

*No, you think? I already tried probing their minds with the Force, but Corran has built pretty strong barriers around both their minds*

*Well, must be something really important they don't want us to find out*

*Farmboy, sometimes you're so slow I don't know why I had trouble killing you*

*Maybe because I'm a Jedi Master and oh yeah you happen to love me*

"So, Mirax, have you seen Iella or Wedge?" asked Mara.

"No, they're probably at the Rogue Squadron Headquarters" 

"Nope, we went there before coming here."

"Maybe they had something to do I mean Iella does work for New Republic Intelligence and Wedge isn't only with Rogue Squadron"

"You're right, well if you see them tell them the place and we haven't decided the time, how about 8:00 pm in standard hours. I got go feed Ben and then drop him in the Jedi nursery, after his kidnapping attempt there is always a Jedi watching him."

"Oh great so you can leave him there tonight also"

"No, Jacen is going to take care of him, anyways gotta go."

**********************************************************************************

Somewhere in the holonet offices

"So will you publish the video on the holonet?" ,asked Iella.

"Of course Mrs. Antilles, if it's as good as you say it is" ,said a reporter.

"Hey, we're talking about us, the Antilles of course it'll be good, maybe we can even get it in the holonews", said Wedge.

" Honey, I think that would be just too much I mean they are going to be so embarrassed, and, we don't want the Yuuzhan Vong knowing they have a weakness."

"And that would be?"

"You know what Corran will make them do, don't you?"

" Of course I know it was my idea remember, Wes Janson, always said that if he was a Jedi he'd make to people do that."

"Well thank you for your time, we'll bring you the holovid tonight, so that tomorrow it can be all over the holonet by tomorrow morning." they said to the reporter as they left the room.

"I still don't get what their weakness is"

"Wedge, they are each other's weakness, well that and Ben, I mean do you think what we're going to do would work if they weren't someplace really romantic where they just thought about each other. They will be too lost in each other's eyes to notice Corran playing mind tricks on them."

"Well let's go back to Rogue Squadron Headquarters to see if our holocam works and to find out the place and time."

**********************************************************************************

In the Solo kitchen

"Ok mom, so in what restaurant are we going to dine?"

"Oh in that little Alderaanian place at 8:00pm." , replied Leia while she put some breakfast into Jaina's plate.

"Ok I'll go tell Jag."

"No you won't, you have to finish breakfast first, and then you have to go with Jacen to the lab with the Yuuzhan Vong technology, they wanted to ask you some questions."

"Ok Jag should be training now anyway."

Author's Note: Thanks to anyone who reviewed it's the only reason im still writing this, well that and im also having a great time.


	4. The Morning Before

In the Rogue Squadron Headquarters

Wedge and Iella were just back from the holonet offices when they bumped into Wes and Hobbie.

"Hi Hobbie, hi Wes, I suppose you got our message about tonight."

"Yes Wedge, I still can't believe you are going to do something I actually came up with, and I'm even more impressed about Corran do-good Horn will help you with this."

"Well we thought you might enjoy it and besides it's not like we can walk into a date with a holocam."

"This better be good Iella, I don't want to be hiding all night behind a plant for nothing."

"Hobbie, when have we ever failed you?"

"Well there was the time ---"

He was rudely interrupted by Wes who was too happy to even care.

"Hobbie shut up, ok Antilles where's the holocam? I will not just be able to see Mara and Luke…"

(Author appears and puts her hand over Janson's mouth)

"Can't let you ruin the surprise sorry, you can continue talking just don't blab what we are going to do to the Skywalkers."

"Ok, that is some weird kid, but as I was saying I will be able to watch it again and again and again, I wouldn't care if I had to hide behind a mound of bantha poodoo all night, let alone a plant."

"Okay, whatever, but remember you have to be there at 7:30 standard hour, Mirax just commed me and told me we have to arrive there at eight. And whatever you do Janson _don't_ laugh out loud since Corran might do the same and lose focus or Mara and Luke might realize what they are doing." Said Iella as she and Wedge started to go to their quarters to comm to their daughters

**********************************************************************************

In the Horn Headquarters

Mirax entered the room he shared with Corran and saw him sitting on the floor. "Oh no, you are not going all Jedi Master on me Corran Horn."

"But, but hoooooney I need to meditate it's not like its easy to overpower the mind of the most powerful Jedi Master let alone Mara, she's the most stubborn person I've ever met."

"Hey, careful what you say about my best buddy."

"What are you going to do? Blast me?"

"Nope. You know that date you promised me in Ithor?"

"Yeah, why do you think I'm going tonight?"

"Because we need you, because you want to torture Luke and Mara and because if not I _will_ blast you."

"Ok so what do you have in mind?"

"The other day I was talking to Jacen he told m Mon Cal has beautiful reefs. We're going diving."

"Ok, just let me get ready a reef is a great place to meditate."

"No, it isn't when I'm on it."

"Ok honey I guess I really owe this to you since tonight I'll be too busy."

"I knew you'd come around." She told him and then kissed him.

************************************************************************

Skywalker headquarters

*Now I got you Skywalker*, thought Mara as she parried a blow at her right leg, she was just ready to disarm Luke when he somersaulted over her head.

*In your dreams Jade* he replied as he attacked Mara's back, a blow she was barely able to block, bringing her light saber over her head and placing it parallel to her backbone locking it with Luke's. She turned around so that she was facing him, light sabers still locked. She stared at him and kissed him deeply, distracting him, suddenly with a flick of her wrist she disarmed him.

*Hey, no fair*, Luke thought at Mara.

"Well Skywalker, you should never drop your defenses, even if you are busy kissing me, or thinking about me, or looking at me…"

"Well, I guess that's what dates are for huh?"

"Yes, still it's been so long with scar heads, no scratch that with we're too good not to be tattooed and scarred all over the galaxy, and Ben and everything I guess we haven't had a lot of time to ourselves lately."

"You got that right", he said while he leaned over to kiss her, while he used the Force to take her light saber and shut it off.

"Guess I'm not the only one easily distracted Jade."

**********************************************************************************

Somewhere in Rogue Squadron Base

"Jag, are you in there?"

"What's up Goddess?"

"Oh nothing, it's just this stupid date my parents are making us go to, and not just them also this stupid kid, the author or something, but anyway I don't wanna go."

"Honey, relax, it's just your parents."

"That's it, it's just too gross. What if they start to make out?"

"Well then we'll start to make out, and they will have to stop to say something won't they?"

"Good point, that is if I don't barf first, because then I don't think you would actually want to make out with me."


	5. The Supper

Later later that day in a Mon Cal cafeteria 

Mara, Luke and Ben Skywalker were happily eating next to Mirax, Corran, Iella, Wedge, when suddenly a piece of spinach went flying toward Mara that was feeding Ben until that moment, when the little baby used the Force to push away the horrible thing his mother was forcing into his mouth. With a wave of her hand Mara sent the spinach flying back at Ben's mouth, too quickly for him to send it back.

"Luke, help me feed Ben, feeding Force-sensitive babies isn't as easy as it looks, poor Leia imagine feeding Force-sensitive twins."

"I know what you mean Mara, even though Valin couldn't make food fly he tricked me into giving him candy by making me think it was meat."

"Girls, it also happens with normal kids you know, I mean Syal could throw food pretty far with her little hands."

"Oh no, is this girl talk I'm hearing?", asked Luke while he tried to feed Ben by making him think all the food was candy.

"Of course it is, that's all you can hear when you put our wives together in one room.", replied Wedge.

"Hey, why don't we do this like old times, let all the girls go to the Skywalker quarters with Ben and us guys can go to the Antille's quarters."

The three girls that were now all excited exchanging baby stories, talking all at once, and giving advice to Mara didn't hear.

*Mara, honey*

*Now, what Skywalker, can't you see I'm busy?*

*You girls are all going to go back to our quarters to get ready for the date, so that you can all squeal without popping our ears*

*Ok enough said, after the date, you and me, I will knock you out, and then I will slice you with my light saber*

*I think it would be nice if Ben grew up with two parents*

*Well, there are so many men out there, just kidding, but now that I think about we could do something after the date, if you're not tired of course."

*You got yourself a deal, why do I suddenly feel people are glaring at us?*

Once again Mirax, Iella, Corran, and Wedge stared at them horribly.

"You know Mara I hate it when you do that, even us, your best buddies in the whole wide galaxy don't know what do you tell Luke on those weird Force conversations you have"

"Mirax, believe me, you don't wanna know."

Ok really short chapter, sorry but Im very tired, Ill continue tomorrow I promise.


	6. The Preparations

Some minutes later in the Skywalker quarters

Mara, Mirax and Iella were walking all over Mara's place clad only in underwear, which was actually pretty scary, since all of them wore weapons underneath their clothes, so there you had three crazy, and dangerous women all excited and armed up to their teeth. 

"So, Mirax, what do you think I should wear?"

"Well, maybe something blue, since it reminds you of his eyes."

"No way Mirax, Mara don't listen to her, wear something green, everyone knows Luke loves u in green because it brings out your eyes."

"Iella shut up, you should definitely wear that blue dress you just bought that has that lovely cape."

"Mara don't listen to her, I mean see who she ended up marrying Corran, I knew him way before she did and I have always thought he was ugly, wear the sexy green strapless dress Luke bought for you after Ben was born."

"Watch what you say about my husband I mean _I_ knew Wedge before you did and he is the most seducible man I have ever met, I mean he fell for Qui Xux for Siths sake."

Iella quickly grabbed a pillow and started to hit Mirax with it, laughing, while Mirax ducked for cover. Mara was thinking which dress would be more difficult for Luke to get her out of, since she wanted to be with him as soon as possible, she wanted to feel him inside her. So when a pillow hit her square in the head she turned and glared at Mirax.

"Mon Cal to Mara, where are you?"

Mara replied by throwing the pillow back while stopping another one, this time launched by Iella, with the Force.

Soon, pillows were being thrown everywhere, Mara protecting Ben's crib with the Force, while trying to aim at Mirax and at the same time cutting a pillow thrown by Iella in half with her lightsaber, feathers were flying everywhere. Mirax, sensing that this was getting a little out of hand and that Mara was getting over excited and was starting to pull out her blaster tried to distract her.

"So, Mara what were you thinking when I hit you with the pillow? You seemed pretty lost in your thoughts."

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking what Luke and me are going to do after your so called date." Mara suddenly got a not so innocent face and a glint in her eyes, her thoughts dwelling back to what a wonderful night it was going to be.

Iella thinking this was the perfect opportunity to distract Mara, since when she stopped thinking about it she would start probing their minds with the Force to find out what they were up to said, "So you're going to do it huh?"

"Yup, it's been so long with Ben and everything the last time I remember us doing it was in Ithor."

"But what are you going to do with Ben? Surely you don't intend to keep him here while you and Luke screw happily."

"No, I have already arranged for him to stay all night over with Jacen."

"Ok good, now this changes everything about your outfit, you really have to look good."

"Don't worry Mirax I have already figured out my outfit while you two were bickering."

"So, what's it gonna be?"

"Well I was between something green and something blue, but I'm actually going to wear both the outfits you suggested, it's gonna be the green strapless dress with the blue cape, but I still don't know what to do with my hair."

"I think you'd better pull it back into something Mara.", said Iella, thinking that with their plan her hair might get a little dirty but.

"Ok, so we still have to figure out what Iella and I are going to wear, I wonder what the guys are doing?"

*****************************************************************************************

Luke, Corran and Wedge were just back from buying flowers. They thought that since this was an actual date they should get their wives something. Luke had gotten Mara a bouquet of blue flowers speckled with green, Corran had gotten Mirax some red ones that were called Wild something and reminded him of her and Wedge bought one big white elegant flower.

Now they were all getting into their tuxes and putting on bowties. Luke had been probing Mara's mind and could feel she was really looking forward to being with him after the date. He could feel her love for him and for the thousandth time since they got married wondered how he had gotten so lucky, that she had chosen him, a farm boy. While he was distracted thinking about Mara Wedge and Corran were whispering .

"So, you got Wes and Hobbie to go?"

"What do you think? Of course they'll go, my only fear is that Wes will actually show up in a bright orange tux and everyone in the restaurant will stare at him."

"Don't worry, I trust Iella and Mirax will dress up Mara so that the only thing he can see is her. That and the drool going out of his mouth."

"Ok but we have to do the same with Luke." 

"Yeah, but if I trick Luke first then Mara will get distracted and I will also trick her."

"Ok, but your powers better work, or Wes will be pulling practical jokes on us for the next year."

"Now, there's my motivation, believe me it will work."

*****************************************************************************************

Jaina's bedroom

Jaina was thinking about Jag, the way his lips tasted sweet when they kissed, the way he could always make her feel better with a hug, the way she liked to cuddle up in his strong, muscular arms.

And suddenly a vision of her mom and dad kissing came into her mind ruining her moment. She was getting ready for the date after all Jag was going to go. She just hoped her mom would not put her hair up in her traditional buns. She looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a long purple dress and had her hair pulled back into a very complicated kind of ponytail, she was after all the daughter of the person with most hairstyles in the galaxy. She clipped her light saber to her dress, just in case, I mean with the Yuuzhan Vong you never knew. In the room next to hers she heard her parents arguing.

*****************************************************************************************

Han and Leia's bedroom

"Honey, you can't take your blaster to dinner."

"But love, I don't plan to kill anyone with it, what if the Yuuzhan Vong show up?"

"Then I'll have my light saber, come on Han the kid did help you with those Hapan pirates, and he is Wedge's nephew."

"Okay, but if he and Jaina start to kiss I swear I will …."

"Do nothing, come on we don't know what Jaina's going through I mean you never had to meet my parents." 

"I know Luke.", he said giving in, knowing arguing with Leia was pointless, he sneaked up on her when she was combing her hair and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Yeah, like Luke would actually do something to you." She placed her head under his chin.

"You never know" , he replied, and leaned down to kiss her.

Authors note: Hope you like this chapter the other one really sucked, but it was 1 in the moring and I almost fell asleep writing it, I really hope this is better if not tell me please.


	7. The Author's Note

Authors Note: Okay I've got some things to tell anyone who is reading my story = no one.

1) I'm changing my nickname to Hawaiian Poshi

2) I am NOT getting reviews I mean come on people it can't really be that bad

3) I'm really depressed since the only review I got from the last chapter (which I really like) was just my best friend whining about something that didn't have anything to do with my really bad story.

4) If you wasted your time reading this don't worry I'm just about to post


	8. The Reunion

Finally everyone was ready. By everyone I mean 3 certain crazy ladies, a trio of handsome men, an ancient couple (one of them with buns in her hair), a girl who was just too grossed out to think, and last but not least a young man scared to death of having dinner with her girlfriend's parents.

**********************************************************************************

Skywalker headquarters

Finally Mara, Mirax and Iella had gotten dressed, made up and done completely weird things with their hairs, but Iella had made sure Mara's hair was pulled back since she didn't want it to get dirty (I hate it when certain friends of mine think it's funny to mess with my nice, beautiful and long hair of course I get my revenge but oh well back to the story.)

All three of them actually looked pretty nice, considering all of them were into their forties by now.

Suddenly they heard the doorbell ring. Mara, sensing Luke outside thought it was just like old times, well not so old, since they hadn't realized they loved each other until after ten years.

All three of them stood up squealing and Mirax said, "Girls, our dates are here."

"I know, this is so exciting just let me get Ben."

"Mara, Mirax, I can't believe were acting like this about our husbands, I mean we _are_ married to them."

"I know, but when was the last time you had a date with Wedge?"

"Ok, ok do you know they're waiting outside while we blab like idiots?"

Mara, that had just picked up Ben from his crib and was carrying him approached Mirax and Iella.

"Ok girls we're all set."

The three of them walked toward the door and opened it.

"Finally, I thought you'd never come out." said Luke handing the flowers to Mara and kissing her.

"Thanks farm boy, now shut up before I kill you." Luke winced slightly, noticing the hand Mara had on the light saber in her hip.

"Excuse me but I didn't finish, I guess it was worth the wait tough, you look beautiful."

Ben looked at his parents weirdly, sensing a strange feeling in the force flowing between them.

Corran gave Mirax her flowers and said, "Wow, and I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful."

"Corran as much as I love you, save it, I want you to concentrate in your "mission" tonight okay, if you do alright I guess you get a reward kiss."

"Yeah, that and saving myself from Hobbie and Wes, since they won't like being behind a plant for nothing.

Wedge just looked at Iella and kissed her deeply, knowing that actions were better than words, after what seemed hours to Wedge they broke apart reluctantly. Wedge handed Iella the flower and took her hand

"Iella, do you think this will work?"

"Flyboy, just look at them."

Mara and Luke were arm in arm, Luke carrying Ben who was still staring and Mara carrying the flowers, both of them looking at each other.

"Okay people, lets head to the Solo's if not we'll never make it to the restaurant in time."

"Mirax, I just got idea."

"What's that honey?"

Instead of replying Corran screamed at the top of his lungs, "Last one to the Solo's is Bantha poodoo."

The six of them started to run like hell, well almost like hell since the girls all had high-heels and Luke was waiting for Mara, that or he couldn't run with Ben in his arms.

First ones were Corran and Wedge closely followed by Mirax and Iella, and not so closely followed by Mara and Luke who had gone back to walking and staring into each other's eyes.

When they finally arrived they knocked the Solo's door, which Jaina opened.

Mara stepped forward and noticing that Jaina was all dressed up asked, "And wher might you be going young lady?"

"Oh just on a double date with my parents, I am so excited!" She replied sarcastically "You can come in to leave Ben anyways."

Mara just stared at her as a great big fat juicy idea came into her mind.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, my mom said something about an Alderaanian…"

"Why don't we all go together?"

Han and Leia suddenly appeared at the door.

"Go together where?", asked Leia.

"To dinner", Mara replied, "Just let me drop off Ben."

Han had a puzzled look on his face muttered under his breath, "Oooooooooook, I'll just assume we are actually all going to the same place, and now I can get Luke to help me kill Jag."

Jag was just arriving to the Solo household with flowers in his hands. He was surprised too see so many people at Jaina's door, including his uncle Wedge.

"Hi Jaina, hi everyone." Jag really wanted to kiss her, especially tonight but it would just be too weird with her parents, his auncle, his aunt, their best friends, her uncle, and Jag was sure her aunt wasn't far away.

"Hi Jag, well aren't you going to kiss me?" Han glared at them, but Jaina ignored him and captured Jag's lips in hers before he could say anything.

Everyone was staring at them, some had a smile on their faces others (namely Han) just looked at them with a murder look in their eyes. Suddenly Mara came out of the door.

"So now I know who the lucky boy is."

*Now who's slow Jade*

*Shut up and kiss me farm boy*

*Whoa there's time for that later I mean people are beginning to stare*

And truly enough all the bypassers just stood there gaping I mean how many chances do you get see 10 famous people in one place, all dressed up and the youngest of them kissing passionately like there was no tomorrow.

Han coming across the perfect excuse to stop her daughter from exchanging saliva with that awful, scruffy imperial boy said, "Why don't we get going, we are going to miss our reservations, better yet, we could borrow some speeders and race there, every couple gets one, except…"

"Come on honey, every couple gets their own speeder, that includes Jaina and Jag."

Han, getting the idea that Jag might just get killed if their speeder crashed just said, "Whatever you want honey, whatever you want."

"I don't know why the idea of racing around in speeders in a city reminds me of my father, I mean I'm getting a weird feeling of dejavu."

Me: I'd better get reviews, or I'll stop posting here, I'll just go over to another fanfic page.


	9. The Race

Somewhere in Mon Cal

Now everyone had selected the perfect speeder. Han and Leia's strangely resembled the Falcon, with quad lasers and all but had an open cockpit. Jaina and Jag's was something like a cross between a Chiss claw craft and an X-wing, also with an open cockpit. Iella and Wedge's looked like an X-wing without the roof. Mirax and Corran's looked like a smuggling freighter, Mirax choice of course. And then there were Mara and Luke. Their speeder was a normal boring one that didn't have an open cockpit or windows. In fact they were already inside it doing who knows what. Finally they were off.

**********************************************************************************

Skywalker speeder

Mara and Luke were kissing passionately when they noticed their friends took off in their speeders. Mara broke the kiss softly.

"Luke, if we continue we'll never get to our date."

"But honey who needs a restaurant?"

"Come on farm boy I mean I'm hungry, besides a restaurant a lot more romantic than a speeder."

Luke noticing the naughty little grin that was starting to spread through Mara's features gave in to her argument.

"Ok Jade, its just that the whole saving the galaxy thing doesn't leave me enough time to be with you, I love you so much, I just want to be close to you."

"Are you going all mushy on me Jedi? I mean when I married you I knew you had to save everyone from everything and I still don't regret it. Luke you know I love you, and I will take what little time you can spare."

And with that she took his face in her hands and kissed him softly, putting into that kiss all what she felt for him, he started to slowly deepen the kiss realizing how much he had truly missed her.


	10. The Race second part stupid me

The last chapter was incomplete, I didn't actually noticed until now, sorry people that's what happens when u write in the middle of the night, anyway here is what was missing and sorry for not updating but stupid schoolwork has kept me from writing.

Solo's Speeder

Han was weaving through a mass of speeders trying to get to Jaina, trying not to think what that scruffy-looking imp might be doing to his little girl. He could finally see them and started firing his quad lasers.

"Honey, you do realise that Jaina is also in that speeder?"

Han too concentrated on his target didn't get the idea that if he blasted the speeder out of existence Jaina would blast with it too.

"Han, you are going to kill Jaina."

"You are right princess, sorry." And with that he pulled out his blaster and tried to get closer to the other speeder."

**********************************************************************************

Solo-Fel speeder

"Aw come on Jag I don't want to kiss you in front of my parents but I do want to kiss you, come on just one little kiss."

"Sith, Jaina, you know I like kissing you… a lot, and I don't like your dad glaring at me either. But your dad is trying to kill us, and think about it this way, if we get there first we will have some precious minutes alone."

"Ok, even though I don't think daddy would like to see that but hey he won't be there will he?"

"Nope, just us." Jag slipped an arm around her waist while avoiding more incoming lasers from the Falcon-speeder.

********************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile in the Mon Cal speedways (or whatever streets are called)

Iella threw yet another part of the Yoda-stew at Mirax and Corran's speeder temporarily blinding Corran who thank the Force wasn't driving. Meanwhile Mirax was successfully getting everyone out of the way by bumping into them, Corran was trying to keep everyone safe with the Force. He knew that Mirax wanted to win since the loser would have to take responsibility for anything that went wrong with the prank. But it simply wasn't easy keeping the citizens of Mon Cal safe when you were half-blinded by a yucky recipe from a dead Jedi. And your wife was driving like a madwoman.

"Honey, you know I get tired from using the Force I mean its difficult enough shielding 4 minds from two Jedi Masters, but nooo I also have to keep the police from arresting us."

"Consider this as your warm-up." Mirax replied, while avoiding yet another flying missile expertly thrown by Iella. 'That woman sure likes to throw things, but the worst part is that she is good at it' she thought.

Suddenly the restaurant came into view, Han stopped trying to shoot Jag with his blaster, Jaina stopped deflecting incoming blaster bolts with her light saber, Iella stopped throwing food (or for that matter whatever she found lying around) and Mirax incredibly didn't bump into anything. All of them were too concentrated on trying to get there first, after all the loser had to pay the check. As they came closer they saw something weirdly familiar.

AN: I will stop asking for reviews since I now get that I shouldn't force people to write them but they will be appreciated all the same. Special thanx to my beta-reader Jedi-jainafel.

AN(written by Jedi-jainafel):Any flames will be taken by me and destroyed!!!!!!!Using my super-soaker filled with a chilli mixture that can burn skin its so hot!!!!


	11. The Arrival

In the restaurant that still does'nt have a name because of my lack of imagination

Hobbie Klivian walked into the place Wedge had told him to go. It was lit only by dim candlelight, most of the tables were very small and set for two, and slow romantic music was playing softly on the background. He saw more than one couple kissing. One of them seemed strangely familiar. Yup it seemed Tycho and Winter had also decided to come. Only they had already finished all their food and were waiting for dessert so Hobbie decided not to bother them. He kept on walking till he got to the gardens. It was also lit by candlelight but the tables were barely visible and more private. They were hidden by tall thick bushes. He suddenly saw a table that was perfect. It was in one corner of the garden, hidden from view and could sit about ten people. Suddenly something that jumped in front of him blinded him temporarily.

"No, not that flightsuit."

"What you don't like my very bright green flightsuit? Since it's green I thought it would help us camouflage."

"Wes get down there this second and roll in the dirt."

"Why?"

"Because if not everyone will see you I mean isn't that thing like glow-in-the-dark?"

"Yes but,but it will get dirty and you will have to wash it:"

"Will not"

"Will too"

"Will not"

"Will too because if you don't I won't be able to wear it ever again."

"And that is bad because ...?"

"Because you know everyone loves it, so you get jealous when everyone pays me attention because of it, aha I knew it you are jealous."

"Of what of looking like a walking glowrod, now get down there or I'll tell Wedge you are not cooperating and you know what that means..."

"Okay I'll do it, I don't want to clean the Rogue's toilets for a month."

"Good, now roll over."

A fat man in a bright green flightsuit started roll around in some lose soil surrounding some flowers.

"Great, now that you are done let's go bribe the man at the entrance to sit our friends here. then we can go to our stakeout where I have hidden two holocams, extra tapes, extra batteries, beers and chips."

"Food! What are we waiting for lets go talk to that guy so that we can eat!"

************************************************************************

In a speeder parked outside of the (insert name here) restaurant

The windows of the speeder were now all fogged up, not that the people sitting in it had noticed.

"I love you Luke."

"I love you too Mara."

Luke leaned in to kiss her again, even if they had been making out for the past 20 minutes. Mara couldn't believe that once she had tried to kill her farmboy. Now all she wanted to do was to protect him from any harm, since he had a knack for finding trouble. Or trouble finding him as he called it. She still remembered when she had finally realized that she loved him. It was during that kiss that Luke had given her while he thought she was asleep. Any doubts she might have had were later cleared when they fought back to back, creating a Force bond too strong for either of them to ignore. And now she was making up for all those years she had known him, she had unconsciously longed for him.

"I don't know how I ever tried to kill you farmboy, it's a good thing I decided against it."

"You wouldn't have killed me anyways."

"Of course I would have I only had to use my secret weapon."

"And that would be?"

"Aw come on I already used it today, do I need to remind you how I disarmed you?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm, yes." 

Luke captured Mara's lips in his own, before Mara could reply anything. Luke darted out his tongue seeking entrance to Mara's mouth. Mara gladly opened her mouth to let in Luke's tongue. Their tongues started wrestling around until they had to come up for air (the people, not the tongues). When their mouths clashed again they were already open, their tongues meeting immediately, and they continued kissing with all the passion ...

************************************************************************

Jacen's Room

'Passion!?' thought Ben. He was getting really confused by the feelings he sensed between his parents. Even though he was little he already knew the Jedi Code, and he knew that there was no passion, there was serenity. But still, the feelings he had got from his parents before they left, and right this second were quite diguistng and disturbing.

Jacen was meditating and sensed Bens confusion.

*What happened Ben*

*Nothing, its just my parents are projecting weird feelings*

Jacen blushed at the tought of what his aunt and uncle might be doing, but he could only imagine, not wanting to open his force bond with either of them. He wanted to give them some privacy. So Ben got the standard reply.

*You'll understand when you get older, besides you should go to sleep, its getting late.*

Jacen wondered what the rest of his family was doing, wishing he had someone like Jaina had Jag or his parents had each other. Thinking that he should really get to sleep he slipped under the covers of his bunk and closed his eyes. Just before he fell asleep he asked his uncle through their bond to shield his and Mara's thoughts from their son. Then he thought that they would have a lot of explaining to do when they saw Ben again. 

************************************************************************

Outside the nameless Restaurant

All the speeders were now side to side, but suddenly one of them had to stop. That's right Iella had accidentally spilled what remained of her Yoda-stew on Wedge's lap. 

"Baby, why did you do that?"

"Oops sorry, it wasn't intentional and you have a random spare suit so you don't have to worry."

"Yeah now I only have to pay the dinner of everyone, get changed and buy new pants because I doubt this will come off."

"Don't worry about that honey Luke told me it comes off after 20 or 25 washes."

Finally they arrived to the landing platform where all the others were discussing who had arrived first. Just before landing they saw a speeder that strangely looked like Slave I but dismissed the thought because they were sure Boba Fett didn't date. Leia started to walk toward what seemed to be Mara and Luke's speeder. It was weird since they hadn't come out, and Leia wondered what was wrong. 

Author's Note: Since I don't have any imagination and I know you people do please send reviews with restaurant names. I would also like it very much if you would tell me who Boba should date or if he definitely shouldn't date. You know I love anyone who reviews. You know I have seen my author's notes vary with my mood, so yes I know I'm weird. 

. 


	12. The outside of the restaurant

When Leia opened the cockpit she didn't expect to find Luke on top of Mara, his hands down the front of her dress, both kissing deeply. Luke let out a soft moan when Mara started to undoing his shirt. Neither of them had noticed when Leia had opened the cockpit. Leia decided she had seen enough. What were these two thinking, making out in public? It was disguisting, well Luke wasn't a bad kisser but… What was she thinking? He was her brother for Yoda's sake. And she was married to the most wonderful man she had ever met. She glanced at them and saw their positions were reversed and Mara had successfully taken off his shirt. Leia sensed more than passion passing between them, it was real, deep love. Even if Leia was glad that her brother had finally found love she knew it was time for them to stop. She called Luke's name softly, when he didn't react she called him through the Force.  
  
*LUKE you are making out in the middle of a parking lot, STOP IT! you are a Jedi Master*  
  
  
  
Luke stopped kissing Mara and whispered something in her ear, "Honey, I'm hearing voices in my head.It sounds like Leia saying she is right here. It's scary."  
  
  
  
Mara slowly turned her head towards what should have been the roof but instead saw a very annoyed Leia. She couldn't believe how stupid Luke could be sometimes. She quickly got off Luke and sat. It was so quick that Luke was still lying on the speeder's seat but when he realized the situation they were in he also sat quickly. He noticed he didn't have a shirt on so he grabbed it and started putting it on as if nothing had happened. Maybe if they ignored Leia she would go away. Clearly Mara didn't think so, once she had regained her composure she addressed Leia.  
  
  
  
"Hi Leia how are you doing?"  
  
  
  
Leia stared at them in disbelief she couldn't believe they were acting this normal. If it wasn't for her they would be having sex. In a parking lot. Where everyone could see them. This frustrated her, if she ever found Jaina or Jacen doing anything of the sort she would make them wish they had died with Anakin. She realized with frustration that she couldn't scold Luke. She screamed and stomped off to the restaurant. Luke and Mara laughed, thinking the former Chief of State had overreacted. A little bit.  
  
  
  
"See hun, now it has turned into a family conspiracy! I mean first the thing in the Force with father when we were in the Jade's Shadow, now Leia, I mean what is so wrong with us having SEX? You know we have been married almost ten years we have done it countless times…"   
  
Luke was about to keep on hollering, but Mara interrupted him since every person in the parking lot was now laughing at them.  
  
"Come on farm boy let's go into the restaurant and apologize to your sister. We were just making out but you know how she can get."  
  
"But honey I don't want to, besides she just left us alone. In a speeder. We could resume what we were doing."  
  
"Jediboy, stop getting ideas. I'm hungry, and maybe we can resume our activities later in a better place. Like our nice big comfy bed, where you don't have to worry about driving or getting home alive. We can also buy a champagne on our way home. That is, assuming we are not already drunk. "  
  
"I knew there was a reason to marry you, besides we can drain the alcohol from our blood with the Force."  
  
"You can do that, I can hold my alcohol." She gave him a quick kiss and said, "Come on Skywalker, let's get going."  
  
When they rejoined the group everyone was still arguing, they knew the Antilles had come in last but they all claimed coming in second.  
  
"That's not true, we came in first."  
  
"No way you could have beaten us with the way Mirax was driving."  
  
"So? The Falcon will always beat anything."  
  
"For crying out loud that wasn't even the real Falcon."  
  
Mirax and Leia stared at their husbands, this was getting stupid and they were getting hungry.   
  
Some dark corner  
  
Jaina was glad no one had noticed when Jag and her and escaped the discussion between the older males of the group. She definitely didn't want her mom to see her now. She had driven Jag against a wall, and was kissing him fiercely. She had resisted the urge to do so in the speeder, but know there was nothing stopping her from kissing Jag's lips, from opening her mouth when his tongue started to softly caress her lips. She started to run her hands through his hair, tracing his scar with one finger. Jaina suddenly stepped on a banana peel that was randomly yet conveniently placed beside her boot. She fell down accidentally bringing Jag down on top of her.  
  
Mara and Luke slowly walked to where their friends were located. Luke's arm was around Mara's waist. When they heard their friends discussing about who had arrived first Luke spoke up,   
  
"Guys, you are all wrong, Mara and me arrived way before all of you, we were just too busy uh meditating to notice."   
  
Everyone present except Leia, that is Han, Corran, Mirax, Iella, Wedge started doubling over with laughter. Mara's hair was all messed up, and Luke's shirt was not buttoned correctly. Luke and Mara blushed deeply. Leia just rolled her eyes, and she could see the spirit of her father beside her doing the same thing, along with Yoda and old Ben. Leia couldn't believe Jaina had wasted an opportunity to make a snide comment at Mara, she looked around and couldn't spot either her or Jag. Thinking they might have gone to the entrance to ask for a table that would be large enough to accommodate so many people. She doubted they were making out or anything of the sort, but she couldn't resist teasing Han.  
  
" Haaaaaaaaaan Jaina and Soontir Fel's son aren't here."   
  
"What!?"   
  
Han started to look for them with the whole gang behind him. First they went to the entrance to see if anyone had asked for their reservations. When they got a negative answer, Mara immediately guided them to the back of the restaurant, by some trash bins. There they found Jag comfortably con top of Jaina. Jaina thought her falling had been a good thing. Now she was able to continue kissing Jag's brain out while having more body contact. She was just moving her hands to squeeze Jag's cute butt when she heard her aunt's voice.  
  
"Are you just getting comfortable?"   
  
Jaina wished that was the only thing she heard but her father's voice made her stand up quickly.  
  
"What in the nine Corellian hells do you think you are doing?"  
  
Leia thought the Force definitely wasn't with her tonight, first Mara and Luke now this. Mirax, Corran, Wedge and Iella watched Han and Leia scold their daughter and her boyfriend. They smiled inwardly since they had seen Han and Leia do dirtier things.  
  
  
  
There you go J I finally updated I was in finals and well yeah Im lazy. Im happy so u people will please review to keep me happy and writing. 


	13. The Restaurant

A/N: YAY I have 50 reviews I love you people, please continue reviewing and I'll give u something *looks in pockets* who wants a piece of bubblegum? Here is the new chapter:  
  
"What in the nine Corellian hells do you think you are doing?"  
  
Jaina muttered to Jag under her breath "Let me handle this."  
  
"Jaina, you have always been good! Why were your lips touching his? Do you think Chewie would like you doing this? He is an imperial. Why were you on top of him?"  
  
"Dad Jag's my B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D, I'm supposed to kiss him, besides Artoo has a holo of you and mom in Endor."  
  
"Ok, ok I get the picture, but he is imperial. Not only imperial he is Chiss! You know Thrawn tried to kidnap you and your brother? And do you know who his father is?"  
  
"Dad get over it! You just don't like me dating! Mom! Tell him."  
  
"Han, can we just eat? Come on we already wasted half an hour discussing, finding Luke and Mara "meditating", and your daughter on top of his boyfriend. Can we talk later? Hopefully after a good night of sex."  
  
Everyone looked at Leia, she had just yelled she wanted to have sex, that was not a thing the former Chief of State would want to go around yelling. Wedge just winked at Han, while Corran gave him a two thumbs up. Mirax, Mara and Iella doubled over with laughter. Luke just stared.  
  
"Sister, are you aware that Han is over 50 years? Do you use the Force or something? Your know unnecessary use of the Force may lead to the dark side. And he is 11 years older than you! That is just wrong!"  
  
Leia blushed and stammered, "We should go into the Alderaanian Dream Restaurant you know." (a/n: Finally! Please tell me in a nice review if I was not the only one who thought that)  
  
"The rest of you go ahead, I want to talk with Fel", Han said with a smile in his face.  
  
"Han, give me your blaster."  
  
"Aww honey, you're no fun." Han said as he removed his blaster from his belt.  
  
The others made their way to the entrance where a guy in a suit. "Good evening gentlebeings, what can I help you with."  
  
Mirax having been here before and wanting to ensure their privacy from nosy holoreporters who might get the story replied "Well we would like one of those tables that are outside, surrounded by bushes, we are ten, two other people will be joining us soon."  
  
"That's all right, follow me." The waiter started to walk, closely followed by Mirax and Corran, Iella and Wedge were behind them but suddenly stopped to see a guy in Mandalorian armor try to kiss a girl, and then suddenly realize he couldn't because of his helmet. They figured either Boba was getting paid to do this or he was just getting soft. Next were Leia and Jaina.  
  
"Mommy, can I kill dad if he harms Jag?"  
  
"Sure, but then I'd have to kill you."  
  
"Ha, like you could beat me with a lightsaber."  
  
"Well I can always use my blaster, beside I don't feel any dangerous thoughts crossing your father's weird little mind. And I have his blaster, it's not like he could take Jag in hand to hand combat."  
  
"If you say so, but if not prepare yourself to be a widow."  
  
"Come on Jaina I know your father can be a little annoying sometimes but he has his moments."  
  
"Ok whatever I was just warning you."  
  
Bringing the rear of course were Mara and Luke, Luke had his arm around Mara's waist, her head resting on his shoulder. They didn't notice Leia and Jaina arguing about who was going to kill who, Boba Fett trying to kiss someone, they were just enjoying each other's presence. They rarely had these moments of peace, to just be with each other and they wanted to make the most of it.  
  
*I love you farmboy*  
  
*I love you too, only you've said it like a thousand times tonight*  
  
*Yeah, this is getting corny, but I still cant believe I agreed to marry you before kissing you. What if you turned out to have bad breath? *  
  
*We did kiss you know*  
  
*Yeah, while I was unconscious.*  
  
*Duh, you could have vaped me where I stood*  
  
*Point*  
  
*I don't have to worry about that anymore do I?*  
  
*Well I wouldn't be so sure if I were you.*  
  
*Really?*  
  
Luke leaned down to kiss Mara for the hundredth time that day. Apparently Mara forgot what she had just said because her arms snaked around Luke's neck.  
  
In some bushes around the table the couples were heading to  
  
Wes and Hobbie were sitting down, staring at empty space. The beers and chips were long gone. They had talked about all the jokes Wes had ever pulled off. They had even discussed Lieutenant Kettch thoroughly.  
  
"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day Wes Janson was bored."  
  
"Me neither, but it is your fault after all, agreeing with Wedge to do this."  
  
"Shut up, I'm beginning to regret that decision, I'm so bored I'm ready to stick a lightsaber up my ass just to make things a tad bit more interesting."  
  
"I'm sure Mara will comply to your wishes when she finds out we helped Wedge with this. And probably she will also leave you in a bacta tank for a month."  
  
Wes started to laugh so hard Hobbie had to stuff his mouth with some leaves. And he was sure he wouldn't be much better off. If indeed the Skywalkers found out.  
  
"Well we could always blame Lieutenant Kettch."  
  
"Okay, so that was one of the most brilliant jokes ever but its getting old. And I really don't think the Ex-Emperor's Hand will believe a stuffed Ewok filmed her and her husband ."  
  
"Hobbie you almost gave away the huge secret of this fic to the readers. *Both turn and stare at whoever is reading this* Uh excuse us, please don't tell the author what we said, we like our heads just fine."  
  
A/N: Ok so not my best chapter but my computer got a virus, so I lost track of the story. 


	14. The Date I

A/N: First of all I would like to dedicate this chapter to my girlfriend (Although I still owe you a book hehe). She pushed me (more of a nudge really) into writing again. So if anyone was glad to see the story was updated you should thank her. I will probably finish the story… sooner rather than in another 3 years. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed!!! And I am sorry for making you wait so long. Lol, feels good to write again, hope you enjoy it! On with the story:

Outside the Restaurant

Han glared at Jag, a scowl clearly set on his features. He didn't even know what he was going to say to the kid. The only thing he wanted to do was tear apart the scoundrel who had dared to kiss his little princess. And now he didn't even have his blaster with him. Well he could always use the vibroblade in his boot. The guy could use a little screaming before though.

"FEL! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? MAULING MY DAUGHTER'S FACE OFF! I HAVE DONE A LOT OF THINGS OVER THE YEARS TO KEEP HER SAFE FROME IMPERIALS! AND GUESS WHAT? YOU ARE ONE OF THEM! DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH IT YOU LYING SCUMBAG…"

While Han kept screaming his head off Jag didn't know what to make of the situation. He wasn't actually listening to what the old guy was yelling about. He had been enough years in the Chiss Academy to be able to tune out words spoken in a loud volume. He didn't even know what the problem was anyway. He loved Jaina, Jaina loved him. He was a respectable fighter pilot. He came from a good family. It's not as if he was an ex-smuggler that Jaina found in the Mos Eisley Cantina.

He figured he should just let Pops here keep shouting until he got it out of his system. He couldn't actually stop Jaina from seeing him. And he knew Princess Leia had a soft spot for him. Luke marrying Mara was a symbol of peace between the New Republic and the Empire. Maybe Leia took his being with Jaina as a symbol of possible peace between the Galactic Alliance and the Chiss.

Whatever the reason he knew he was safe from the madman in front of him. Besides didn´t have his blaster and he was old. Speaking of him… He had stopped yelling, he was now red in the face and Jag could see several veins popping out of his neck. He was staring expectantly at Jag. As amusing as the sight was he knew he should say something.

"I'm sorry sir, but I love your daughter and I want to be with her even if it means having you as a father-in-law. You are pretty scary when you are worked up; well at least you aren't Darth Vader. How come he didn't choke you?"

"THAT´S NOT THE POINT! ARE YOU OR ARE YOU NOT HAVING SEX WITH MY DAUGHTER?!?!?!?!"

Jag didn't see that one coming. Obviously he and Jaina had taken advantage of being on the same squadron. But he didn´t think it wise to tell Han that. Actually he didn´t think it wise to be in the situation he was in but some things just couldn´t be avoided. And yet, some things could. It was time for evasive maneuvers.

"I have always treated your daughter with respect, actually it´s quite rude of us to keep all the group waiting. Shouldn't we go inside? Maybe we can have with discussion with everyone involved present. Besides Jaina looks so ho... ahem forward to having dinner."

Okay, really bad excuse. But people were really waiting for them. Besides Jag knew Leia kept Han on a short leash. She couldn´t be too happy about the fact that her husband was making everyone wait. Apparently it worked, because Han just stormed off in the general direction of the restaurant. Jag followed him quietly; only pausing slightly to stare at a girl whose mouth was profusely bleeding, and had apparently lost some teeth. Next to her was a very worried-looking guy. Well as worried as someone can look in Mandalorian armor.

Once inside

Han finally made it to the table, although he wished he hadn´t. As soon as Leia saw him she got a mean look on her face. And if that wasn´t enough he chose to glance at Luke and Mara just as Mara´s hand was creeping dangerously low. Things didn´t improve when Jag caught up, only to be assaulted by Jaina, asking if he was okay, and swearing to kill his own father if he had caused Jag any harm. His little girl was turning against him, and all because of that… His line of thought was interrupted by Leia talking in a falsely sweet voice.

"Hoooooooney, what took you so long? I missed you."

Han sat down beside her, looking quite sulky and shot a glaring look at his wife . "Well, I tried my best to intimidate that little scoundrel into leaving the planet… apparently I don't have the same effect on people without my blaster."

"Well I'm sorry darling, but I can't let you go around shooting Jaina's boyfriends, it might cause a disturbance in the force."

"Whatever, I just need to get a strong drink, Corellian Firewhisky sounds great right now. Oh, and princess? You're definitely not getting any tonight after taking my blaster."

What Han failed to notice was that everyone at the table had actually been quiet when he had uttered that last sentence. Leia blushed a deep crimson, while the rest of their friends shook with peals of laughter, except for Jaina who was seriously thinking about going to see a shrink.

Mara although hopelessly lost in thoughts of her husband came back to reality for a few seconds and decided her sister-in-law had had enough.

"Waiter! Could you please bring us a round of Dark Side Daiquiris? And make my husband's a double… let's see how his Jedi abilities can hold against Alderaanian Rum."

Corran, who had been concentrating on their plan for tonight was suddenly distracted by the word Daiquiri.

"Yay! Drinkies! Could you please put more than one umbrella in mine?" Mirax just rolled her eyes. Her husband could be so feminine at times, no wonder her father didn't like him that much. Although after Solo's display today she started to wonder if it was just a father thing.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of a large glass filled with a red and black drink in front of her. A drink ordered by Mara had the potential to be lethally strong. After all, she HAD lived with the crew of the Wild Karrde for several years.

But, in the end, Mirax had grown up around smugglers too, she just hoped the rest of the table could handle it. She looked around before taking a sip, noticing a flash of bright green right behind Mara. This drinks could actually aid them in their plan, they would just have to be careful about how much they drank themselves.


End file.
